


Why?

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Steve kneels before his ashes. He touches them; they're cold and it’s like they don't belong to a person who just vanished.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too sad to try to fix this mess.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

Steve kneels before his ashes. He touches them; they're cold and it’s like they don't belong to a person who just vanished. Steve was expecting them to be warm just to be able to feel Bucky one more time. But they're cold.

He looks at Thor searching for answers but he has none. He's just as lost as he is. He hasn't lost anyone in this battle but he seems as devastated as he is. He wants to ask why but his lips cannot move. He has lost his voice...

Why?

Why Bucky?

Why again?

Bucky doesn't deserve this; not again; not like this... He bits his lower lip in a stupid attempt to not cry but he's failing; he can feel the tears in his eyes... He looks at the ashes again and asks himself why over and over.

He grabs some of what is left from Bucky and kisses it. And that is a promise. He will bring him back. Steve is going to bring Bucky back. He doesn't know how but he will do it.

Steve feels Thor's hand on his shoulder. And it feels warm and comforting. "I promise you I will mend this."

Steve nods. "We will." He says back looking around him. They’re not alone. They can fix this; they have to. Steve looks at the ashes one more time; he wants to lie down there for a while with his eyes close and believe Bucky is still by his side. But there is no time for that. Steve stands up and breathes. He needs to bring Bucky back no matter the cost. They need to defeat Thanos; they have to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was everything. I want to write more about the film and about Steve and Bucky but at the moment this is the best I can do. I need to recover first because the film has killed me.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome. Thanks for reading


End file.
